


cozy

by luckee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee
Summary: Anakin gives Obi-Wan a sweater.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 270





	cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This soft little thing was inspired by fromango’s [adorable art](https://fromango.tumblr.com/post/622943494731890688/a-collection-of-self-indulgent-modern-au-art-from) of Obi-Wan and Anakin in sweaters. My heart went !!! I just couldn’t believe how precious they were.

“Don’t you think Obi-Wan would wear something like that?”

Ahsoka tilted her head. “I mean… hmm. It is beige.”

“It just screams Obi-Wan. Doesn’t it? Maybe I should get it for him. Like a present.”

He paused.

“Snips, do you know when Obi-Wan’s birthday is?”

“I don’t think so. ...are you saying you don’t?”

“...no? I don’t think he’s ever mentioned it. And I don’t remember anyone else saying anything about it. How do I not know his birthday?”

“Sounds like you have a lot of birthdays to make up for.”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek before nodding decisively. “I’m getting it.”

When he got home he realized it was maybe… probably… definitely too big for Obi-Wan.

He held it up to himself and assessed it in the mirror. Huh.

Oh well. It was still a great gift. He folded it back up as best he could in the box that the vendor had given him and headed to Obi-Wan’s apartment.

Half an hour later he heard the keypad beeping someone in.

“Happy birthday!”

Obi-Wan flinched, a hand flying to his lightsaber before he realized who it was. “Force. How many times have I told you, if you’re going to be here without me at least send a warning over com.”

“I couldn’t! This had to be a surprise.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin, it’s not my birthday.”

“Well I don’t know your birthday, because you’ve never told me, so today might as well be.”

Obi-Wan approached the dining table. “What’s this?”

“It’s your present.”

“That really isn’t necessary—”

Anakin nudged it closer. “Open it.”

Obi-Wan lifted the lid and peered down at its contents.

“It’s... a sweater.”

Anakin bounced on his feet. “Yeah. It’s beige, like your tunic.”

“I can see that.”

“But this will keep you a lot warmer around the Temple. I know how you get cold and stuff.”

Obi-Wan carefully took it out of the box, taking a long while to just… stare at it. 

“Aren’t you going to try it on?”

Obi-Wan finally looked up at him, something pinched about the expression on his face. “I can’t right now. I was just dropping by to pick up my datapad before another meeting.”

“But you could wear it to the meeting.”

“...I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

His heart plummeted into his stomach.

“Okay, fine, I get it. You don’t like it. Sorry I wasted your time.” He didn’t even bother putting his mental shields up as he marched off in the direction of the door.

“Anakin, wait.”

He spun back around so fast he nearly made himself dizzy.

Obi-Wan’s hands were tightly bunched in the fabric and his face was softer and more open than before, if still a bit strained. “Thank you. I would never expect you to buy me anything, certainly nothing this nice. But I appreciate the thought that went into this. It’s… very sweet.”

Anakin felt his cheeks flare up. “Well, yeah, I just saw it and thought of you… anyway yeah, you’re welcome! Bye!” He ran out the door before he could jam his boot even further into his mouth.

* * *

Days went by and he never once saw Obi-Wan wearing the sweater. He tried to be subtle about his sulking but Ahsoka was far too perceptive for her own good.

“You’ve been grumpy.”

“Not true.”

“You’ve been laying on my couch and sighing for like an hour.”

He rolled over onto his back, head thumping back on the armrest. “Obi-Wan won’t wear the sweater.”

“He has been really busy with Council stuff. And I’ve seen him in the training room quite a bit.”

“Yeah, but I went to his apartment last night for dinner and he wasn’t wearing it. It would’ve been the perfect time for him to wear it but he didn’t!”

“Maybe it doesn’t fit him. It did look a little big.”

“I know it was too big!” Anakin slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. “Kark.”

A hand patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Master. I’m sure he’ll wear it soon.”

* * *

He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan in three days.

Obi-Wan had told him he would be busy with research after getting a tip about a new Separatist plot. He had asked him to _please refrain from entering my room unannounced_ which left Anakin very bored while he was still grounded at the Temple. Obi-Wan wasn’t even answering his com.

Very reasonably and completely understandably Anakin was starting to worry. For all he knew Obi-Wan could be dead. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight until he was sure Obi-Wan was alright. 

When he entered his apartment it was dark. 

It didn’t take him long to find Obi-Wan. He was asleep at his desk, head resting on his forearms on top of a book that, solely based on size, he was pretty sure was a galactic encyclopedia. 

Because there was only a dying candle casting light onto the desk it took him a few seconds to register that Obi-Wan was wearing the sweater. 

But that was definitely the sweater that Anakin had given him covering up his frame.

The wool was soft and springy beneath his hand when he lightly shook Obi-Wan’s shoulder until he stirred awake.

“What— Oh. Anakin. Hello.” He smoothed out the pages, very poorly trying to pretend he hadn’t just been sleeping on them.

“I think it’s time for bed.”

“Not quite time for me yet. I’ve got— Anakin! What— Put me down!”

Anakin tightened his hold against all of the squirming. “Nope.”

“I was reading!”

“You were sleeping.”

Obi-Wan grumbled something under his breath.

Anakin set him down on his bed and then got to work taking his boots off one at a time. Obi-Wan was very clearly still ruffled by being carried around like a bride but he let Anakin strip him of his boots and stockings and set them down on the floor.

By the time Anakin was finished Obi-Wan had laid his head down on the pillow and looked about two seconds from passing out. He quietly turned to leave but Obi-Wan reached for his hand and squeezed it.

“Anakin, it’s late. Please get some sleep.”

The way he said it with such chastising concern—the hypocrite—reminded him of his Padawan days. He was grateful that the darkness concealed his blush. “I will, Master. But I better not find out you went back to your research.”

* * *

Three weeks and three off-world assignments later he finally saw Obi-Wan wearing the sweater again.

They were chatting before a debrief in one of the command centers when Obi-Wan came through the door.

Anakin stared. 

When he’d found Obi-Wan asleep at his desk wearing the sweater he hadn’t really taken stock of how it actually looked on him. But now he could see how the chunky knit somehow made his former master look simultaneously bigger and smaller at the same time. He was swimming in it, the cuffs mostly covering up the hands that he had wrapped around a thermos. 

More than anything it made him look soft. Comfortable. Very huggable.

Ahsoka was the first to speak. “You look cozy.” 

“I am,” Obi-Wan said easily, joining them at the table.

Anakin was still processing. “You’re… you’re wearing it. Like in public.”

Obi-Wan hummed, taking a sip of his tea. “It would appear so.”

Across the table Rex and Cody shared a look.

* * *

“Anakin.”

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel about going down to the markets tomorrow? I need to get a new case of incense.”

He considered it. “Can we get Dex’s?”

“Oh, I guess. If you insist.”

Obi-Wan was wearing the sweater. He was almost always wearing it inside his apartment now, at least while Anakin was there. Sometimes he wore it around the Temple, too, which gave Anakin a little thrill every time he saw it. Once he even wore it to a Council meeting. 

As always it made him look distractingly soft. 

Anakin studied him for a long minute. Yes, very soft. And there was more than enough room on the sofa where he was sitting, one ankle crossed over a knee while he read from a book.

He paused the game on his datapad.

“Oh, since you’re getting up, could you— Anakin!”

It took a little maneuvering but he managed to coax—okay, tackle—Obi-Wan into lying back onto the sofa. He climbed on top of him and settled his head down on his chest to prevent him from moving. 

He gave a little sigh of contentment. Yeah, this was the perfect place to nap.

“What are you doing?”

Anakin rubbed his cheek on the soft, fuzzy wool. “Mmm. You’re comfy.”

“I’m glad one of us is. Your knee is digging into my shin.”

Anakin adjusted the tangle of their legs but otherwise stayed exactly where he was. He was very comfortable and he wasn’t going to let some weak protesting ruin this for him.

Eventually Obi-Wan seemed to resign himself to his fate. He propped the book up on the back of Anakin’s shoulders and continued what he was doing as if nothing had changed.

Anakin was beginning to doze off when he felt the tingle of fingers brushing through his hair. Featherlight touches to his scalp that gently pulled through to the ends. Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, just kept combing through his hair while he read in silence.

It felt _amazing_ and he never wanted it to stop.

He ended up falling asleep like that. When he woke he was curled up on the sofa alone and felt so good he might as well have slept for days.

* * *

_"KARK!"_

“Anakin, what’s going on over there?”

“Nothing!”

Why was it still spraying out like that?!

“...just a little leak is all!”

“I swear, if you got fuel oil on my floor...”

Anakin finally managed to wrench the gasket back into place. He looked down to find his tunic was definitely very stained.

Obi-Wan looked over from where he was seated at his desk. “Really, Anakin?”

“It’s not that bad. This was the tunic that had the big hole in it anyways.”

“I told you to sew that up.”

“...I did. This is… another hole. A new hole.” Anakin jumped up. “I’ll just change and come back.”

He was almost to the door when he heard Obi-Wan call for him to wait.

When Obi-Wan re-emerged from his bedroom it was with a bundle of something black in his hands.

“Is that a sweater?”

“It seemed like an appropriate time to give it to you.”

Anakin gawked as Obi-Wan placed it in his hands. “You got me a sweater?”

“It’s not exactly something I could get tailored just right, and I wasn’t totally confident about your measurements, but it should fit fairly—”

He launched himself forward, bringing his arms around Obi-Wan and squeezing, mindful of the oil stains so they didn't get on Obi-Wan's sweater. “I love it.”

Arms came up to wrap around him and lightly hug him back. “I’m glad to hear it.”

He changed into it right there while Obi-Wan carefully averted his eyes. It fit perfectly and he was grateful that Obi-Wan was such a fabric snob because it was so soft he felt like he was being hugged by a cloud.

Per Obi-Wan’s request he left the rest of the engine repairs for later. 

* * *

“You haven’t taken that sweater off in two weeks.”

“Yeah, so? I like it.”

“You’ve mentioned that a few times. But you know you need to wash it eventually, right?”

Anakin bit his lip.

“You do wash your clothes, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! It’s just, Obi-Wan and I usually go to the laundry together, and I’ve always been wearing this when he stops by...”

Ahsoka sighed, long-suffering. “Please wash it.”

* * *

The first time Anakin woke up in Obi-Wan’s bed he laid there for a few minutes, burrowing into the sheets, breathing in their smell and taking in the sunlight that filtered in through the drapes on the window.

Then he got up to go find Obi-Wan.

The smell of breakfast led him to the kitchen where he found him making something on the stove. 

His heart leapt when he saw that Obi-Wan had decided to throw the sweater on after getting out of bed.

It made him look soft and warm and inviting in the early morning light—far too early to be awake in his opinion. But if he had a sight like this to wake up to, it wasn’t so bad. Besides, he was sure they’d find a way back into bed before long.

He was distraught to realize that the sweater was just barely long enough to cover Obi-Wan’s ass. As soon as Obi-Wan reached up into one of the higher cabinets that would change, but right now it felt like a tragedy. His consolation was that it still left him with a very nice view of pale thighs.

Obi-Wan didn’t startle when he pressed up against his back. “Good morning, Anakin.”

Anakin kissed the sensitive spot that he’d found on his neck and got a shiver for his efforts. “Good morning.”

When Obi-Wan shifted his attention back to cooking he reached a hand under the hem of the sweater and squeezed a handful.

“Anakin!”

“Happy birthday to me.”

“...it’s not your birthday.”

Anakin stole a quick kiss before reaching for the freshly brewed pot of caf. “No, but wearing _this_ is definitely better than anything you’ve gotten me for my actual birthday.”

_“Anakin!”_


End file.
